sixti´s digimon
by katsumi-tashikawa
Summary: Computadoras,música,moda,los 60's,lo que nadie creeria que se mesclaria,aqui.Para mis amigas!!


60's Digimon  
  
-Hijo,no quieres unas galletas??-decia una señora de largos cabellos cafes  
  
-Dejalas ahi madre-decia un chico pelirrojo atento a su computador-tengo que escribir un correo electronico-  
  
-Muy bien Izzy-decia la Señora Koushirou mientras cerraba la puerta,el chico estiro la mano para coger una de las galletas,el chico le dio una mordida mientras le daba send al correo electronico de pronto torcio la boca-Que asco,galletas de espinacas =s~  
Un poco mas tarde,una chica de cabello rojo estaba en un columpio mientras parecia que esperaba a alguien,de pronto un chico alto de cabello azul llego y la saludo.  
  
-Hola Joe-Saludo la chica parandose del columpio  
  
-Hola Mimi-dijo Joe  
  
-Veo que recibiste el E-MAIL-le dijo Mimi a Joe  
  
-Si,asi es-dijo Joe-vine corriendo pero,creo que solo hemos llegado nosotros-  
  
-Si-dijo Mimi,de pronto el silencio los invadio por unos minutos,lo único que se escuchaba era el rechinado de los columpios por el viento  
  
-Sabes,creo que los chicos ya tardaron bastante-dijo Joe mirandola  
  
-Si,la verdad si-dijo Mimi-De que quieres hablar??-Mimi cerro la boca rapido pero discretamente,no quizo haber dicho eso  
  
-Sabes de lo que quiero hablar-dijo Joe,mirandola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos cafes-Dime,cuando me contestaras lo que te dije sobre ser novios-  
  
-Bueno,Joe-Mimi se sonrojo y los dos chicos de 16 y 18 años se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que Joe le cogio las manos poniendoselas abajo,se acercarón a punto de darse un beso y entonces...se besarón,el beso fue interrumpido despues de 5 segundos por tres aplausos burlones,los dos voltearón y vieron a Izzy  
  
-Ho...ho...hola Izzy-dijo Mimi  
  
-Vaya,miren a quien me encontre,el tonto nerd roba chicas-dijo Izzy acercandose a Joe  
  
-No,Izzy no es lo que...-dijo Mimi,pero fue interrumpida  
  
-Que no es lo que parece?-dijo Izzy-pues haber si este golpe no es loq ue parece-Joe vio que Izzy cerro el puño y le dirigio una golpe,cerro fuertemente los ojos,al abrirlos,vio que seguia en la pose con que estaba con Mimi,y justo cuando se ibana besar  
  
-Hola chicos-era Tai con Sora,Izzy,T.k.,Kari y Matt,Mimi y Joe se separaron rapidamente,viendo al suelo sonrojados  
  
-Va,va,vaya que tardaron chicos-dijo Mimi aun sonrojada  
  
-Si,supongo que ustedes llegaron desde antes-decia Izzy rojo de furia  
  
-Si,acabamos de... de... de llegar,si de llegar y nos estabamos saludando-dijo Joe rapidamente sabiendo que Izzy estaba igual de perdido por Mimi  
  
-Pues vaya saludo-dijo Izzy un poco mas enojado  
  
-Bien y para que nos querias ver,Izzy??-pregunto Sora  
  
-Me acaba de escribir el señor Gennai,dice que ahi una chica que se cree ser Reina del digimundo,necesitamos ir-  
  
-Pero,como??-pregunto Kari-el digimundo es muy grande,tardaremos demasiado en encontrarlo-  
  
-Me dio la ubicación,tienen sus digivices??-pregunto Izzy sacando el suyo,todos hicieron lo mismo  
  
-Pero esperen-dijo T.K.-que hay de Davis y los demas??-  
  
-Gennai me dijo que solo nos necesitaria nosotros-dijo Izzy-Nos vamos?-  
  
-Si-dijeron todos a unisono,verificaron que nadie los veia y se fueron al Digimundo,al llegar vierón un hermoso castillo negro iluminado por el amanecer  
  
-Que romantico-dijo Kari mientras se recargaba en el hombro de T.K.,este se quedo embobado hasta que Kari se le despego  
  
-Se encontraron ante las puertas del castillo,entrarón y escucharon al señor Gennai llamandolos desde una de las habitaciones de arriba corrieron y ahi encontraron al señor Gennai,tan sano como siempre y sin ataduras  
  
-Bien Gennai,estamos aqui,que es lo que quiere?-dijo Tai  
  
-Quiero presentarles a una elegida-dijo Gennai-su nombre es Lidia-  
  
-Señalo hacia una puerta de donde salio una linda chica de cabello rojo que le llegaba un poco abajo de sus hombros,un vesitdo donde el ombligo se le veia y las piernas ya que tenia una falda larga de color rosa transpaente y abajo unos pequeños shorts amarillos,y como aparentemente cinturón llevaba un digivice  
  
-Mucho gusto amigos-dijo la chava de 17 años con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijeron Tai,Izzy,Matt y Joe unisono,Mimi y Sora se pusieron furiosas  
  
-Mi nombre es Lidia Kawaiisaki,y creo que los elegidos tenemos una mision de nuevo-  
  
-A que te refieres con tenemos-pregunto Tai  
  
-Yo tambien soy una elgida,se los dijo Gennai-y se quito el digivice,que aparente mente traia de cinturón,pero al parecer,solo era un lugar para ponerlo por que la falda no se le cayo-solo que yo fui llamada antes que ustedes,,fui llamada 2 años antes que ustedes-  
  
-Por que señor Gennai-pregunto Tai,volviendose a donde estaba el señor Gennai  
  
-Creo que eso,se los tiene que decir Lidia-dijo mientras desaparecia  
  
-Olvide decircelos-dijo Lidia-era solo una imagen olografica-  
  
-Bueno,y cual es tu historia-pregunto Matt con ansiedad.Recibio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sora  
  
-Que,solo tenia ansias de saberlo-dijo Matt con un gran chipote en la cabeza  
  
-Pues no seas tan ansioso-dijo Sora con una vena marcada en la frente  
  
-Bueno-dijo Lidia-Sientense,veran,yo fui llamada por los digimons de la obscuridad antes que ustedes,ellos querian que yo los ayudara,por que sabia que sabia demasiado sobre los digimons,el caso,es que los ayude,fue por mi que tuvieron tantas peleas.  
Pero gracias a ello,me contaron muchos secretos,y son los que nos ayudara con la misión  
  
-Cuales?-pregunto Kari  
  
-Pues veran,ellos me dijeron que desde la epoca de los sesentas ellos robaban niños elegidos y los convertian en sus sirvientes y que todos habian escapado excepto yo-  
  
-Pero,como es que eres buena si no escapaste-pregunto Tai  
  
-Solo fingi ayudarlos,no tenia otra opción amenazaron en matarlos,y matarme a mi tal y como hicieron con Ken Ichijogi,por cierto donde esta?-  
  
-No nos dijeron que lo llamaramos-dijo Izzy  
  
-Mmmmm,ya veo,Gennai es tan viejo que no recuerda nada-dijo Lidia acarisiandose un poco la barbilla-Kari,le podrias escribir un mensaje que venga por favor?-  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Kari sacando su digiequipo  
  
-Bueno-dijo Lidia-el caso es que todos me tienen que acompañar a los sesentas para destruir al mal con los elegidos de ese tiempo vencer al mal y terminar con esos probelmas desde ahora  
  
-Por mi esta bien-dijo Mimi-Pero como lo hariamos?-  
  
-Con una maquina del tiempo-dijo Lidia-siganme-  
.  
Los llevo a un cuarto oscuro donde vieron 10 ojos rojos al prender la luz,se encontraron con los digimons de cada uno  
  
-Bien,esta es la maquina del tiempo-dijo mientras destapaba una sabana negra que camuflajeaba con elcuarto negro y polvoriento-Diganme hay alguien que no quiera ir-  
  
Nadie dijo nada,entonces Lidia sonrio  
  
-Bien,dejen conecto la maquina para que funcione-la chica se agacho y conecto la maquina rapidamente y se encendio  
  
-Bien,todos tienen sus digivice?-pregunto Lidia  
  
-Si-dijeron Unisono mientras los enseñaban-cojan sus digimons y vamonos!!-  
  
-Hey,esperen!!-dijo Ken mientras corria hacia ellos-lamento tardar tanto,pero estaba ayudando a mi Mama  
  
-no importa-dijo Lidia,jalandolo del brazo-vamonos!!-  
  
Señalarón los digivice hacia un pantalla negra,de pronto una luz azul los ilumino y comenzarón a dar vueltas,cuando tocarón Tierra  
  
mirarón al frente y a sus lados no estaban las chicas, escucharon a muchos jovenes sorprendidos y vieron a tres chicas con faldas negras,botas del mismo color de por arriba de las rodillas,diferentes blusas (del mismo color negro)y un gorro negro.  
  
-Chicos-dijo Matt-estamos en problemas-  
  
-Por que Matt?-pregunto Izzy  
  
-Estamos en el escenario de un concierto-dijo Matt,todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras miraban a el público atónito y a las tres chicas de hasta el frente mas enojadas que asombradas.  
  
Fin del 1 episodio  
  
Notas del autor:Bueno,la verdad es que se me ocurrio esta idea ya que me agrada mucho Digimon y la música (y la ropa) de los 60's no me tomen como vieja (si solo tengo 12 años) pero es que es agradable,bueno espero que les vaya gustando.  
Por cierto,lo siguientes fan fics,van a incluir muchas canciones de los 60's ^_~  
  
ATTE.  
Katsumi Tahikawa 


End file.
